


Day 5: Carry On Prequel

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5th year, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Countdown Day 5, Gen, the chimera fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the chimera scene from Baz's point of view.
Kudos: 6





	Day 5: Carry On Prequel

**BAZ**  
  
This wasn’t how the fight with the chimera was supposed to go. The chimera wasn’t supposed to be uncorporeal. It wasn’t supposed to attack Snow, just scare him. I’m not supposed to be here at his side fighting the chimera with him.  
  
Snow on his part has stopped waving his sword around like a bumbling fool, not that he isn’t one though, and started trying to produce spells with his failing magic. I can feel him next to me starting to go off. I would rather him not blowing me up, but there’s no choice with the chimera here. I have to make him go off.  
  
“Do it, Snow,” I shout between throwing spells at the chimera. “Do it. Fucking unleash. Now.”  
  
“I can’t.” Yells this bloody beautiful fool. “It doesn’t work like that.”  
  
“It bloody well does.” That’s just how magic is.  
  
“I can’t just turn it on.” This idiot screams. The chimera is getting closer. My spells are getting weaker as I get more exhausted. I need him to go off now.  
  
“Try.”  
  
“I can’t damn it.” Snow is going to get me killed. I always knew I was going to die because of Snow, but I thought it was going to be at his hand, not this chimera’s.  
  
“Close your eyes and light a match,” I say. Because I’m weak. Because I’m a constant disappointment to myself. Because Snow is standing here full of life and reminding me of happier times with my mother.  
  
“What.”  
  
“That’s what my mother used to say.” Why am I telling him this? “Light a match inside your heart, then blow on the tinder” I’m telling him this because as much as I try to get myself to hate him I never can.  
  
Then he goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good.  
> this is my first work i have published on here.  
> so constructive criticism, please.  
> thanks


End file.
